


Yes, sir

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John listens in, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, and it's all dee's fault, dirtybadwrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows that Sam and Dean are in a relationship and likes to listen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, sir

“Yes, Sir” Dean said, though John could see the urge to say no in his eyes.

Nodding towards the door, John took a seat on the end of one of the beds as Dean opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. He knew it would take a little bit, Sam was so nervous about John finding out, but he had faith in Dean. Nearly two months ago he found out that his sons were fucking when ever he would leave, though it was a complete accident when he did. They had been sharing a shower and Dean was getting Sam to moan all sorts of pretty things. At first he wanted to barge in and knock their heads together, send Sam off to Bobby or Pastor Jim. That was before the begging. It didn’t take long after Sam started begging for Deans cock that he started getting hard. For all the tried to fight it when, he supposes, Dean sunk into him he let out the prettiest moan John had ever heard. After that he didn’t try to fight it, just pulled his cock out and started stroking it, coming with another moan from Sam. A few days later when Sam was at school, John cornered his 18 year old son and told him he knew and he wasn’t going to break them up. But Dean had to do something for him.

Leaning back on the bed, John heard the low murmur of their voices as he guessed Dean was trying to talk Sam into it. For a moment the voices stopped and he was afraid that Sam flat out said no. Until the gasping moans started. John had given him strict instructions on what he was supposed to do when he got in there. Start by blowing Sam, get the moans started and make Sam forget that he should be quiet. If he comes, all the better.

Flicking open his pants, he slid his hand in, circling his length and stroking it slowly as Sams moans came in waves.

Then he was to turn Sam around and eat him out, stick his tongue as far into him as he could, get him nice and ready for Deans cock.

Sams moan stuttered for a moment, making John have to grip the base to stop from coming with his youngest. God what he would sound like first hand, not through a door or muffled when they were in the next bed from him. But as much as he enjoyed this, he wouldn’t touch either of them.

After getting his stretched open, he was commanded to finger him until....

“De, please please please stop teasing”

“Fuck” John moaned low in his throat, stroking himself faster. “Beg for that cock Sam”

“Please, want your cock so bad” The teen whined.

Next John told him to just smirk and make Sam beg for as long as he could take in and then give him what he wanted.

“Come on baby boy, you can do better than that” Deans voice came through the door.

“Need you in me, need it so bad, need you to fuck me till I can’t think strait” Sam keened and the wet smack of their lips was heard.

“You sure you need it that bad?”

“Please, please, please” He started a mantra.

John was so close he could taste it, but wouldn’t let himself come until Dean pressed into Sam, made that noise that drove him crazy. Sams pleas were getting more slurred before the sound that had Johns hips lifting off the bed and come splattering his stomach was heard. Stroking himself through the after shocks, he rested his hand against the mess for a minute, listening to Dean fuck Sam. Sitting up with a groan, he found something to clean up with before tucking himself back in his pants. He needed to get going before they were done because Sam didn’t need to know what was going on.

As he silently left and walked to his truck before getting in and heading off was just how much Dean could get Sam to say.

If he could get him to moan Daddy.

That thought alone made him shiver and bite his lip, he would really have to talk to Dean in the next day or two.


End file.
